


Sweetest sin

by yelenaslut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Hot Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), How do I tag again, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mentions of religion, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin) - Freeform, but honestly though yelena is hot, why is this a tag lmao, yelena is a hot demon rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenaslut/pseuds/yelenaslut
Summary: No one really dared to touch any of God's dearest angels, in fear of its consequences. Not Yelena, though.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Sweetest sin

**Author's Note:**

> idk what i'm doing but yeah.

Carefully turning the doorknob and peeking through the small gap of the door, you check if there was still someone roaming around the castle corridors. Once you realize that there were no one, you stepped out of your room and closed the door carefully, trying to be as quiet as possible so you don't wake anyone up. You tiptoed down the hallways of the castle, gentle footsteps pressing against the marble floors while praying that you were quiet enough to go unnoticed.

It was late in the evening and it was pitch dark outside. The guards that were supposed to be monitoring the angels' rooms had already dozed off; because it's not like the angels—the servants of God, would do anything flagrant during this time, right? You wouldn't be as guilty sneaking out at night time if you were just going to the bathroom. But it was different, you were sneaking out so you can finally meet up with your demon friend down there.

When you finally stepped your foot on the cold cement outside, a sigh of relief came out of your mouth. As you walk further away from the castle to the gates, your heart beat tremendously faster and your palms began to sweat, afraid of someone catching you roaming the outside at night. No one dared to sneak out like this, because most likely, they were afraid of the consequences if they ever got caught and it was basically drilled into their heads to not disobey any rules as it would make them less pure.

Once you were out of the castle gates, you descended down to earth, where your nightly rendezvous took place. You landed on your feet, roaming your eyes as you walk down the dimly lit roads. And you spot her, leaning on a wall not far down in an alley. The fluorescent light emitted shades of yellow and orange, making the cast on her skin the same shades of colors as those lightbulbs.

Her eyes always looked heavy-lidded, as if she was uninterested in everything and her eyes were dark, carrying centuries of untold stories. Her weight was put on one foot as her long arms were crossed against her chest.

"Yelena," you breathed out, instantly forgetting the nerve-wracking feeling of sneaking your way out the castle.

She whips her head to your direction and the small horns on her head were seen. She shifts her weight to her other foot, walking towards you. She eyes you from head to toe, with a skittish smile plastered on her lips.

"You're a bit late today, (y/n)," she pushes the sleeve of her white button up to check the time on her wrist, "I thought you guys were taught to stand by your words? Or... could it be," she paused and walked towards you. When she was in front of you, she pushed your chin upwards with her pointer finger so that you were looking at her. "that God found out about our little dates and decided to punish you?"

Her touch burnt blisters on your skin but you wouldn't want anything else than be with her this very moment. "I'm sorry Yelena, we had to do extra hours of service today."

Yelena clicks her tongue, "I don't want to hear your excuses, pretty girl."

The little name she called you made your cheeks flare up, despite having no contact of her skin. You gave her your sweetest smile, not the ones that they taught you when you were supposed to entertain guests, they were pretentious and fake; but the ones that usually come up when you were in a field of lavenders, inhaling the fragrance of the flowers.

"But I'm here now, right?" you say, all giddy to see her, "I came to see you."

Truly, you were beautiful to Yelena. You seem to shine bright even though there was nothing but darkness around you. You looked so pristine and pure, it makes her want to taint you and make you her own and rip that pristine image with her bare hands. She'd very much be interested to see that halo above your head disappear.

Yelena smiles at you and crouches down so she was at your level. She leans closer and sealed your lips using hers. If it wasn't for her hands holding your shoulders, you would have fallen on your butt. The kiss was awfully painful as her lips burned yours but you couldn't have it any other way. Yelena pushes her tongue inside your mouth and claimed dominance. She touches the roof of your mouth, feeling the lumps and ridges of it before entwining her tongue with yours.

You broke away, gasping for air. Your lidded eyes immediately noticed the burns on her lips and your face drops. You cup her cheek gently before caressing the burnt part of her lips with your thumb careful not to hurt her.

Yelena finds it cute that you still worry about this when you've done it a couple of times already. She appreciates the caring gestures you showed her and she was more than grateful to have you as her own.

Her hand caught yours and she gave you another kiss on the lips. This time, it was rougher, sloppier and filled with lust. She places her hands on your shoulders to spin you around until your back was leaning on the brick wall. The wall was cold and even with the thin fabric of your dress, you still felt the cold harshly come in contact with your skin.

You flinched at the coldness of the wall on your back while Yelena breaks the kiss. Yelena cups one of your breasts while she attacks your neck, littering open-mouthed kisses on any patch of skin her mouth can reach. She finds your sweet spot and sucks on it, making you utter a guttural moan. She looks up at you and she smirks, seeing the way you were already so weak for her.

"Baby doll, keep quiet for me, yeah? You don't want everyone from above to hear you make such lewd noises, right?" she looks at your flustered face, amused. "or do you?"

A breath got stuck in your throat, making you hitch. You most certainly do not want the other angels—and God with that, finding out that you, a supposed to be loyal servant of the heavens were doing something so salacious... and not just that, you were doing it with a demon, an entity that they had told you to step away from. But _oh my lord_ , the thought of being caught right there, right now went straight to your core.

You push your thighs together, attempting to get as much friction as you could.

Yelena notices the way you clench your thighs and a playful smile comes creeping on her lips. She slides a hand down your clothed cunt and rubs the bud with the pad of her index finger.

"Mhm, Yelena" you whimpered, feeling the tiny bubbles in your stomach start to float, much like a note in a song that just started playing.

Yelena slides your panties to the side, dipping one finger in your slit, swiping up a stripe from your hole to your clit. You shivered as her cold finger came in contact with your wetness, eliciting another moan from you. 

"Look at you, so dirty," Yelena teases your current state, "Who knew an angel like you could make such lewd noises?" 

You avert your eyes off her, embarrassed. She collects your wetness and uses it as a lubricant to stimulate your clit easier. "C'mon baby, beg and make this easier for me," 

"I—Yelena," you struggled to form a decent sentence. Yelena inserts the first knuckle of her index finger in between your hips and you breathe out, wanting more of it but Yelena rests it at that. 

"Hm? Wanna get fucked by me, don't you?" she drags out her finger tauntingly slow. 

"Yes, Yelena, please I—" she finally insets one of her slender fingers inside whole, earning a shaky breath from you. But as soon as she inserts it whole, she pulls out almost immediately. 

"But (y/n), only dirty, impure sluts get fucked like this," she circles her finger over your hole and that moment you threw all the pride left in you. "And you're a precious little angel, aren't you?" 

"No Yelena, I'm a slut. I'm your slut." you urged. You exhaled, burning the small amount of dignity that you had. "Please, please. Just fuck me."

A smug smile tugs on her lips and her face lights up immediately, "I guess that changes everything, then." She then inserts two digits past your folds, loving the way you gasp at the sudden intrusion. 

You pushed your hips up so that you could take more of her. You grab the collar of her button up and you press your lips to hers and it didn't take long for her to take control of the kiss. 

Yelena's other hand lingers from your neck to your jaw, firmly grasping it. Her skin burned yours to the touch, creating small blisters that you were going to have a hard time explaining to your friends up there. 

You latch your nails on her shoulders, while your lips collided again, Yelena's fingers moving so intricately, creating patterns while it drags along your walls. Your walls pulsated around her the little note in your stomach slowly approaching its riff. 

Everything felt so wrong and wicked, how you take pleasure from the demon in front of you. Yet, it felt so magical how you both destroy yourselves in the process. It was so sweet, yet so bitter. So heavenly yet so rotten. 

As your melodies came to a crescendo, your downfall was almost inevitable and the movements became faster until audible screams were heard. Yelena broke away the kiss and you notice the burn marks etched on her skin. 

You stroke her cheek lightly, only to add more traces of blisters. You look down, almost feeling sorry. 

Yelena catches your chin and she makes you gaze at her eyes. "You're too kind, aren't you?" she emits a low chuckle, "don't worry about me, okay? Let's return you to heaven now and hope God did not hear you." 

Yelena took you into a what seemed like a safe descent, away from the castle and wiped the sweat on your forehead. "Now go, you don't want them to find out that you're having this little rendezvous with me, as God will clip your wings off and send you to where I lie." 

You gave Yelena a glance before setting your foot to walk towards the castle. Knowing that you'll see her again, makes your stomach fill with butterflies. 

Undeniably, you were more than willing to destroy yourself just to be with her. God can rip off your wings and let you fall into the depths of hell and you'll be fine as long as you have her. She was your sweetest sin, after all. 


End file.
